


Lovely Nature

by GriffinHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Wanders Into The Extra Creepy Part of the Cursed Forest, Forest Is Dark and Mysterious and Possibly Sentient But Definitely Out to Get Us, Human Sacrifice, It is a bit weird, Other, Second Person (sort of), Sort Of, Tree wants more "friends", folk horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHeart/pseuds/GriffinHeart
Summary: I always loved you.





	Lovely Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).

You always loved nature.

I always loved you, and many, many others.

The town has begun to put up signs about me. Ones with skulls and bright red script.

It wasn’t very kind.

But you, you sweet, sweet girl. You ignored the signs. You marched right in, ignoring the wails from those left behind. You were young, determined, and stupid.

I let you in, let your bare feet step onto the warm, soft ground, let you feel the dirt between your toes. Let you run your soft hands over the rough bark, I let them linger. You ran through me, skipping and laughing, singing beautiful melodies. I saw you look for bugs, and saw the crestfallen face you made when none could be found. I’m sorry I don’t have them sweetheart. I let the leaves fall on your face, distracting you and making you laugh. Your laugh is like music. When you grew tired, earlier than you expected, I let you rest. I let you lie against me, feeling your bare skin touch mine. I felt each breath you took as if it were my own. Your warm body was perfect, was mine. I traced every line of you, left nothing unappreciated. You love the forest, don’t you.

Your tangled hair, encrusted with dirt, with me, blended well with the soil. Your hands, bony and lithe, the perfect twigs. Your slender form, curved and seductive, a perfect tree. Lips forever parted, eyes forever open. You didn’t struggle, couldn’t. I knew it was what you wanted. You made beautiful noises as I overtook you with the soil, bark, and grass you once found familiar. I put you in position, and you shined with beauty. You are mine, you belong here. You will stay here.

Join the others, we’ve all been waiting for new blood. Waiting for you. We love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I did both art and writing and was still unsatisfied with both.
> 
> Hope you liked uhh "tree makes people into trees"


End file.
